


You Came Home

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: I just watched Little Women and it was totally the inspiration but don't feel locked in to that. Katniss and Peeta are neighbors in the late 1800s America. Wealthy or not, rural or not; dealer's choice. They just have to fall in love.Katniss &; Peeta are neighbors from the time they were children the war happens and they are split apart but love endures all.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Hunger Games 2020 Season of Hope Holiday Gift Exchange





	You Came Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frick6101719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frick6101719/gifts).



> Katniss &; Peeta are neighbors from the time they were children the war happens and they are split apart but love endures all.

**Christmas 1856**

Light snow falls on to the earth. The sounds of the clip clomp of horses trotting over packed snow were the only sound in the countryside. It was a brisk day, Katniss Everdeen twisted her little face up to the sky to catch the freshly fallen snowflakes in her mouth. Next to her on the wagon, her Papa laughed.

"You'll ruin your dinner that way if you keep it up."

Despite the frigid temperature Papa decided to take the drive out to the countryside. They'd moved from Georgia to Virginia because Papa had a grand opportunity. Her mother stayed home with the baby of the family Primrose.

At age 11 Katniss was the precarious fanciful child, with a grand imagination and full of spirit, unlike her younger sister who was demure. Even for a child of five, Primrose was a perfect little Angel. It was said Primrose would someday make the perfect wife docile sweet temperate. Katniss on the other hand would be a spinster everyone decided. Her Papa said Katniss was like the inside of a volcano, impetuous and unable to control, with a volatile nature.

The team of horses dragged the wagon through the countryside. Georgia was different than Virginia. The majestic Appalachian Mountains sat in the background quietly beckoning Katniss to explore them. The jingling of bells on the teams of horses a jolly reminder they were at Christmastime, the road looked pristine as if humans had never stepped onto the soil that surrounded them. Every once and a while she would spot a stately house in a clearing. Papa directed the horses down a path excitedly Katniss stood up

"Now, now little arrow, sit down," her Papa cautioned. "I don't want you to fly out of the wagon if I need to stop the team unexpectedly."

"Yes, Papa." Katniss reluctantly sat down, she couldn't help herself she was excited.

The two-story home that sat on five acres of land was quaint. It was surrounded by a lush, wooded area. It was composed of majestic evergreens and maples whose branches were now bear but come summertime the barren branches would teeming with green leaves. It was the perfect place for a child like Katniss, it would fuel her imagination and fed her soul. She was still at that age when the world seemed as if it was filled with possibilities and magic.

The house looked as if magical rendezvous happened between the mortal world and the invisible one. Katniss grinned, then she saw a flash of yellow against a slate of greys, blues, and blacks. Her curiosity was peaked when she saw the yellow streak into the barn.

Katniss snuck a look at her father's serine face.

"Silent Night," her father sang as the house's grand scale began to come into view.

The deep baritone of his voice filled the air. It was near Christmas time and from the boarding house Katniss spied the townsfolk bustling with trees and packages to get to their homes. Merchantville was a quaint little town nestled within the Hills of the Appalachian Mountains. Most who lived here worked for the mines.

Papa smiled as he gave the command to have the horses come to a stop. "Well little arrow what do you think?"

Snow-covered the ground, and everything looked picturesque like one of those paintings you would see in the museum's her mother was fond of visiting when they lived in New York City. Katniss's interest though lay elsewhere.

"It's perfect Papa."

"Do you think your mother would love it?"

"I think she will." The temptation to investigate was a lot for Katniss. "May I go exploring?"

"Fine just don't go too far." The door of the home opened and Haymitch Abernathy stepped out. "Joshua, I am glad you find this place. Come inside."

Katniss heard the conversation but she was far more interested in investigating the flash of yellow she had seen earlier from the wagon when they pulled up. She saw the flash going to the barn and she followed hotly.

"Hello," she called into the still barn hoping she'd find some sort of fairy or perhaps a leprechaun.

"No need to be scared, I promise I do not bite." She saw had a slight movement to her left and she walked along the wall until she saw him a boy about her age blonde curly hair in the widest blue eyes he'd never seen. A small smile formed on her lips.

The boy having been caught put his hands on his hips and then demanded "Are you the new owners?"

"Possibly."

"My mother said, you don't look like you can afford a place like this."

"Well, of course not I'm just a child."

The boy taken aback by her creative answer smiled and his face looked even more angelic. "That was rather a smart answer," he said grinning coming to stand before her.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen."

"A pleasure. My name is Peeta Mellark. We're your closest neighbors. This house belonged to my grandmother. She passed last winter, my parents decided to rent it."

"Sorry to hear about your loss."

"We haven't been able to rent out the house or sell it nobody wants to move to Merchantville."

"We've moved to Merchantville. My father is going to be the new head schoolmaster."

"Welcome to Merchantville," Peeta said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you," Katniss said.

Peeta looked out of the door and said "I better be going the snow is getting worse."

Katniss smiled and watched the little boy run away there was something about him something familiar that she liked she knew this place was going to suit her just fine.

**Summer 1858**

Peals of laughter filled the air.

"Where are you?" Peeta called.

Katniss clamped her mouth shut she didn't want Peeta to catch her in the trees.

"Come on Katniss," Peeta said sitting under the tree she was hiding in.

Katniss hung backward unable to keep up the disguise. Her laughter bubbling from her lips.

"Ugh," Peeta said standing up.

They were twelve years old by now, and their friendship was well cemented. Peeta helped her down from the tree. Katniss could've made her way down by herself. However, she trusted her friend. Peeta graciously welcomed her to town, and while many didn't want to associate themselves with the wild girl who would rather hunt and climb trees, Peeta defended her. He became her staunchest of supporters. There was a bond between them that couldn't be shaken.

She smiled into his face and impulsively she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

Peeta's completion turned ruddy at her kiss.

Katniss couldn't help the heat that stole into her cheeks. Peeta grabbed her hands and that bond she felt grew and melded into something greater, but she couldn't put it into words. But his steady gaze let her know Peeta understood what was going on because his face morphed into the sweetest of smiles that had her small heart pitter-pattering within the confines of her young chest.

"You kids shouldn't be out here alone."

Both jumped back at the voice of Gale Hawthorne. He was fourteen but he already looked like a man, towering at nearly six feet. He stood with his friends, Thom, Ashley, and Laurence.

Gale laughed at their surprised faces. "Well look at that, a pair of turtle doves." He picked up his bow and aimed at them.

"Put that down," Katniss said. "You can hurt yourself, everyone knows you couldn't hit one of Mr. Abernathy's cows at close range."

His friends laughed.

"What do you know 'bout huntin?" Gale snickered.

"I can shoot anything," Katniss boasted.

"She can I've seen her," Peeta said. "Get's them right through he eyes."

"Really," Gale said dryly.

"Give her your bow," Laurence suggested laughing.

"Give me your bow Hawthorne," Katniss said opening up her palm.

Hawthorne walked over to her and dropped the bow on the floor. Katniss looked to Peeta he nodded giving her the confidence she needed. Taking the bow she tested it recalling the lessons her Papa and uncle taught her in Georgia.

"Ready," Peeta said. He took two stones and one into a tree. Birds flew out.

Katniss quickly knocked and shot the arrow, shooting two birds with one arrow. Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a squirrel and a rabbit. She shot the rabbit mid-jump, then shot an arrow that flew right past Gale's ear and landed with a thwack as it embedded itself in the tree catching the squirrel right in the eye as Peeta had boasted.

"Glory," Thom said.

Katniss took the bow slung it over her shoulder walked up to the tree climbed up and took out the arrow. Climbing back down she headed to Peeta, her face heating. Suddenly she felt like Buttercup Prim's cat when it brought its owner a catch. "For you. I know how much you love squirrel."

**Christmas 186O**

All anyone could speak of was the talk of war. There was a great divide in the nation. The south was were seceding from the Union. A protest against President Lincoln and the disparities between the Southern states and its Northern cousins.

Katniss was having her first coming out ball tonight. She hated having to dress.

"I wish I was as pretty as you," Prim sighed.

Katniss's lips formed into a thin line. True her linen shift kept the corset from her skin, but it was tied tightly to give her a figure. "No, you don't Prim, you don't know what it's like to wear the undergarments necessary to wear this dress."

"Well I think I look wonderful," Madge said with her soft accent.

Madge her mother's cousin had come to live with them. She was always underfoot, always talking about boys. Always making Katniss feel bad about her darker complexion and wild ways. Madge was the one girl who got everyone's attention. Katniss didn't want that spotlight. She would rather have the attention of one boy.

"I am not speaking to you I am speaking of my sister." Prim hugged Katniss. "I think she looks resplendent."

The soft blue dress showed hardly any shoulders. The dress had a low shoulder and no bishops sleeves, so it meant she had to wear gloves. She had so many layers on she doubted she would feel the bitter cold that hung in the air today.

"Come along Katniss," her mother called out.

Katniss sighed they were going over to the Mellarks. The only bright part was that she was going to see Peeta. She hoped that he would get a turn on her dance card. Not that anyone would want to dance with her. She wasn't known as a docile female. When they arrived she was taken aback by the house. It was handsomely decorated in evergreen garland, red ribbons, and candlelight. It was a wonderous sight to behold filled with gayly dressed men and women.

Madge was greeted by all of the girls who were making their debut. The young men also noticed her pale perfection. Katniss sighed looking around the ballroom.

"Little Arrow," her father said pointing to her dance card. Handing her the dance card she sighed.

Her father winked at her. "Come on first dance goes to the man who loved you first and the last dance will go to the man who will love you last."

Katniss didn't say anything but she was glad her father would be her first dance. She loathed to admit it, but she was nervous. The music struck and taking a deep breath she smiled at her father as he led her into a dance.

Madge was dancing with Laurence. They twirled by them and Laurence blinked when he saw Katniss dancing with her father. His gaze kept on going back to her, Madge's cheeks became pinker as the dance was finished. Laurence escorted Madge back to where her mother stood. Katniss returned with their father.

"Mr. Everdeen," Laurence said. "Is it possible to request a dance for your daughter?"

Katniss was surprised Laurence would ask.

"I'm afraid our daughter's dance card is nearly filled."

"It is?" Laurence asked.

"Yes," her mother said happily.

Katniss was shocked, she then noticed how Madge refused to make eye contact with her. "I have a dance with Peeta Mellark."

Katniss hoped Peeta would dance with her, but instead he was dancing with Madge. It was then she saw him, they were only fifteen but to Katniss, Peeta was so handsome in his cravat and dark tailored tailcoat. "Miss. Undersea."

"Thank you," Madge smiled brightly.

Katniss wanted to cry but kept her misery to herself. Instead, she held out her chin and accepted the next caller to the dancefloor. By the end of the evening, she had one dance left. She wanted to go home. She stood by an alcove thinking about how unfair it was that men got to choose their destiny, but women didn't. All night long the topic of conversation was a civil war. It wasn't a matter of how but a matter of when.

Even tonight under the guise of Christmas charity lines was being drawn.

"Katniss," Peeta said quietly.

She turned around to find Peeta watching her, his wonderous blue eyes gazing at her with more than just familiarity and friendship. The easiness they shared as children tonight had changed. She felt the tension as he stood there broad-shouldered so handsome.

"Peeta."

"It's time for our dance."

"You're my last dance?"

"Yes."

Her heart thundered in her chest. As he approached her and gave her his arm so that he could escort her to the dance floor. When his hand went around to press itself to the small of her back, she could feel it through the layers of clothing. His large hand took her smaller one her knees became wobbly.

"You look lovely," Peeta said.

Katniss couldn't stop the heat from rushing her cheeks. Katniss realized at that moment that the childhood they had, of freely roaming the woods was gone. In its place this new wonderful tension of wanting to be together for more than just childish reasons.

**Christmas 1861**

The war tore the very fabric of the lives of people from all classes. Entire families were broken up by the civil war. Katniss was glad that her family hadn't suffered much but her father who was a firm abolitionist wanted to go fight for the North.

Katniss didn't want her Papa going to fight but there wasn't much she could do she was a 16-year-old girl, who's the only job in life was to get married and have babies. Her mother staunchly against the fighting. She didn't want her husband to enter the fray.

A snowstorm raged outside mirroring the angst in the house.

"Oh, dear," Delly said.

Delly was the sweetest and newest girl her parents had taken on. She was orphaned and her parents had taken her on.

"I think your mother is being egotistical," Madge said.

"Madge," Delly whispered.

"What he wants to spill his blood. I say let him."

"Madge," Delly said. She stood in front of Madge, "If it was your precious Laurie going off to battel you would be smartly opposed, with unquestionable arguments as to why he shouldn't go."

Katniss rolled her eyes at the two girls.

"Well, Laurie is in England, right now. So that argument holds no merit."

"Ugh," Delly squeaked.

"Think of war, as if it were another woman Madge." Katniss interjected, "A mistress whose only intent is stealing your intended."

Madge grew pale.

"Except once that mistress steals your intended, you will never see him again."

Madge became quiet.

Getting up from her seat Katniss needed to get out.

"Where are you going?" Delly said.

"I am going for a walk," Katniss said.

"Katniss there is a blizzard outside," Prim said from her chair. Her pale cheeks sallow her eyes had lost all of their shine.

"I just wanted to check on the horses."

"Nonsense," Prim said. "You just wanted some peace and quiet from the argument."

Katniss sighed; her sister was correct.

"Come sit by me," she begged.

Katniss couldn't say no to Prim. Her sister was sick, and there was nothing no doctors could do. Not even her mother and all her knowledge on healing could make Primrose better. "Fine, I'll stay."

She sat by her sister wishing somehow she could see Peeta. After her debut, they'd become closer. They'd made secret plans, as his mother was not keen on Katniss now that her father declared himself a Union sympathizer.

"Katniss," her parents called.

Getting up Katniss walked to the room. She found Peeta standing there along with his brother Rye. If this were the days of their childhood Katniss would have run to be by his side. Society dictated that she remain standing still. She'd no idea when Peeta or Rye had arrived at their home.

"Your father has decided to enlist," her mother said tears in her eyes.

"Papa," Katniss said quietly.

"I will be enlisting with and Peeta fighting for the North."

Katniss's eyes flew to Peeta, "But's Peeta only sixteen?"

"I am going to vouch for him," her father said.

It was as if someone had torn her heart and fed it to the wolves. "I can't stop you can't I?"

"My mind is made up, Katniss."

Katniss nodded and left the room to her bedroom which she now shared with Delly. Peeta and Rye were given guest rooms since their parents had disowned them for wanting to fight for the North. They had plenty of bedrooms but given Katniss's perchance to try to sneak out to see Peeta, Delly had been placed in her room.

Determined Katniss waited until Delly was sound asleep before sneaking into Peeta's room. She opened the door to find him sitting up in bed waiting for her.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here?"

"I loath you," she whispered even as she moved to the bed to sit by him.

"No, you don't," Peeta said quietly.

Katniss moved to look at him, "You could have waited two years to enlist Peeta."

"I know," Peeta said.

"What of our plans?"

Peeta put his hands on her shoulders.

"To run away and become pirates?"

She lightly hit his arm. "Peeta, we were supposed to save up, so that when we turned eighteen."

He put his hands on either side of her head. "This is important."

Katniss knew Peeta's hearts lay with the abolitionist, he and Rye were part of the underground railroad.

"I know this is important for you."

"Then?"

She laughed shortly. "I sympathize with my momma and any woman who protests against the war."

"So." Peeta said slowly, "You don't want your father or me to fight for a true cause?"

"I don't want someone that I love to be hurt or be taken away by death."

"Someone, you love?"

"You know what I mean Peeta," I hiss.

"Talk to me."

"Wars are touted to be glorious romantic splendid adventures amongst men amongst. Amongst women, they bring nothing but heartbreak and loss. We suffer all the more because well the men go out and fight and endanger their lives. We have a different battle at home battle, to keep a roof over our heads, to stop from going hunter." Katniss turned away from him. "Is my father thinking of my sister? No. Does he understand her care will cost money that we don't have with Madge and Delly living here?"

"No, you see a cause I see hardship…" Katniss then swallowed adding, "and loneliness."

"I'm leaving your mother with a tidy sum of money, and your father has agreed to let us marry."

Katniss looked at him.

"When the springs come we'll be seventeen."

"In the spring?"

Katniss sighed. "I might want to marry you Peeta Mellark."

Peter laughed, "You're impossible."

"But you like impossible." Katniss settled next to him.

"I've loved impossible since you caught me sneaking into the barn."

There were two things she could go to her bed or she could spend as much time as possible with Peeta. She decided she was going to do the latter.

"I remember sneaking into the barn for other reasons."

Katniss laughed, "Now kiss me."

**November 1862,**

"Katniss," Delly ran into the school building. Katniss had taken her father's role as an educator and was teaching the children in the school. Thankfully it was the end of the day.

"Alright children," Katniss said quietly. "Please recall doing your math lessons for tomorrow."

Delly stood by the door a smile on her face.

"What is it Delly," Katniss asked.

"You got a letter," Delly ran forward.

Her hands shook she hadn't heard from Peeta in months. She sat at the desk opening the letter slowly. Tears came to her eyes as she saw his familiar bold strokes. They wrote to one another

_"My Dearest Katniss,"_

_Our merry band has survived the battle at Antietam Creek. We are headed for a long winter, and I miss the sound of your voice singing when you thought no one was listening. Did you know you smell of pine and freshly cut wildflowers? Any time I go into battle I pick a dandelion to smell so that recall the way the sun touches your eyes making them look like a spring shower._

_War has a smell but wherever there are dandelions I can recall our last moments together. My fondest memory is finding that field of dandelions right before I left. Waking up with my head in your lap, and the crown of dandelions you made for me. Waking up to your smiles is what I most desire._

_Katniss there are so many things I took for granted. I miss the flash of annoyance the very few times that I right. Do you remember that time that your father nearly caught me in your room? I had to scale down the tree and ran without shoes home. Or that time you were trying to teach me to climb a tree. I miss those simple days. I even miss you sparing with Madge._

_Is she still being impossible, chasing after Laurence? I can imagine you and your mother have their hands full. Paint me a picture of a home._

_We're marching to join Ulysses A. Grant's armies. I will write to you soon._

_Your most humble of husbands_

_-Peeta"_

Katniss closed her eyes.

"Well," Delly asked.

"They are alive, they survived Antietam."

Katniss sat down and wrote a letter to Peeta.

_"My Dearest Husband,"_

_I too miss you. I miss the crinkle of your eyes when smile. I miss the way the sunlight highlights your blonde hair in the morning. I miss your companionship and your friendship. I miss hearing the sound of your voice._

_I will paint you a picture of home. Madge is still obsessed with Laurence though he is off having a grand adventure in Europe. Delly, sweet, Delly has taken the habit of raising geese and chickens. My sister's condition has not improved, but we remain hopeful that she will remain well. Haymitch Abernathy tries to steel Delly's geese claiming them as his own. But when she calls them her geese come running. She sells the feathers, eggs, and whatever she can to make money for us._

I continue to teach. It is a rewarding experience the only thing I dislike is having to trudge in the cold to get to the schoolhouse. I loath the cold and wait breathlessly for your return so that I no longer have to share a bed with Delly. My devotion to you grows with each passing moment. Please keep yourself well and hi good spirits.

_Your beloved Katniss."_

**June 1863**

_"My Dearest Katniss,_

_How is Primrose? To hear the news that your sweetest of sister health has declined fills me with sorrow. I have not addressed this with your father, but I assume your mother is corresponding with him. We won the battle Champion Hill, but I wonder at costs._

_The fighting was bad that my hand shakes when I recall the memory of the men that we lost. There are nights wonder if you were right. I wonder about all of the others who went into this war thinking that this would be over quickly. War is never over quick._

_Your father is suffering from the dilemma of taking lives. I hope your mother writes to him as sweetly as you write to me._

_I long for the days when we could walk out onto the porch and listen as the evening turns into night. When I return home I promise to take your hand in mine and never let it go. I long for the company that only you can provide._

_I remember running with you in the wooded areas between both of our houses. Happy merry games that led to uninterrupted laughter and the joy that ensued when one of us won. Katniss when I return I would like to discuss a family possibly a quiet home where we have a lovely porch. I picture myself sitting by your side for the rest of my life._

_I love you my dearest wife and regret leaving the safe company of home._

_For now, we have to go, we have drills to run._

_Your most beloved husband_

_-Peeta,"_

**July 1863,**

_"My Darling husband,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I write with the most unpleasant of news. My sweet sister has departed this earth. I cry bitterly and wish your arms were present to protect me from this heinous of action._

_Your beloved_

_Katniss"_

**August 1863**

_"My Darling Wife,_

_Oh to be there to comfort you when you lost your sister. Presently we are moving our camp to our next engagement. I do not have time to write and comfort you._

_Yours- Peeta"_

**Christmas 1863**

Katniss sits outside of the house in the back yard facing the woods. She hasn't heard from her father or Peeta since his hastily written note. Dread sits inside of her stomach. The war has intensified, everyone in their small community has been affected by the war. They were in a town that was close to the southern bakery."

"There you are," Madge says. "I'm ready to go."

"Congratulations on your marriage to Laurence."

"Thank you," Madge says. "Goodbye Katniss."

Katniss watches her leave. So much has happened and her mind cannot wrap itself around the occurrences.

"Katniss," Madge calls.

Standing up quickly I amble through the house. I find Delly and Madge standing stock still. "What is it?" The words die on my lips as I see Peeta standing with a crutch. A cry tears from my lips as I launch myself into his arms.

Mother is also in a similar position with father.

"Peeta," I say his name over and over again, unbelieving that he is here.

"Where's Rye?" Delly asks.

"Rye died, Delly," Peeta says calmly. "He died honorably. He saved Mr. Everdeen's life."

Delly grips the back of the chair. Madge holds her hand.

"How?"

"Your father saved me and Rye save your father, making the tourniquet needed to stop me from bleeding. They amputated my leg, to save my life."

Katniss didn't care she peppered kisses on Peeta's face. "You've come home."

"Yes," Peeta says. "Yes, I have."

The end.


End file.
